victoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Alexandrina Victoria
'Alexandrina Victoria (or simply Victoria) '''is the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and titular character in ITV's Victoria. She is portrayed by the actress Jenna Coleman in ITV's television series Victoria. History Before becoming Queen When Victoria was 13, she found out she would become Queen. ([[Doll 123|''Doll 123]]) She realized this when she was shown the family tree by her governess Baroness Lehzen. As Queen In 1837, Victoria's uncle King William IV died and Victoria became Queen at the tender age of 18. She decided that Baroness Lehzen was to be head of house and that Sir John Conroy was not going to advise her at all. Lord Melbourne comes to visit and she finds comfort in him as a father she never had. She wishes to be called Victoria (contrary to her mother and Sir John's choice of the name Elizabeth II). As Queen, she decides to move into Buckingham Palace. We learn that Victoria does not have a good relationship with her mother. She places her along with Sir John and Lady Flora into a lower wing in the palace. (Doll 123) She develops an acquaintance with Miss Skerrett and is influenced by her to not execute the Newport Chartists (as one of them is Mrs Jenkins' nephew). (Brocket Hall) Marriage Victoria marries Albert in the fifth episode of the first season, An Ordinary Woman. They enjoy a loving marriage, filled with compassion and understanding. It is not without its disagreements, however, leading the viewers to believe that it is based firmly in reality. Children Victoria gives birth to her first child, Vicky, Princess Royal, after a difficult labor in the season one finale, Young England. Victoria announces her pregnancy in The Queen's Husband, and is seen pregnant in The Engine of Change. Victoria is shown having a difficulty in bonding with her daughter, whereas Albert seems to positively dote on her, much to Victoria's frustration. As she got older the queen found it easier to spend time with her oldest child. Victoria discovers that she is pregnant with her second child the future King Edward VII, in The Green-Eyed Monster, the second episode of the second season. It comes as a shock to Victoria, leading to a momentary standoff with Albert, due to her attentions towards Lord Melbourne, and his fascination with Lady Lovelace, a female mathematician. Victoria confesses that she knows she must be a wife and mother in addition to being queen, and informs Albert that she is excited for the pregnancy, as much as he is. Gives birth to her first son at the beginning of The Sins of the Father. Victoria sort of tells Albert that she is pregnant after getting home from France in Entente Cordiale. The queen gives birth to her third child, Alice in between the fifth episode of Season 2 and the next Faith, Hope & Charity. The queen is pregnant with her fourth child during Comfort and Joy. Alfred first makes a brief appearance with his siblings during the Season 3 opener. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Victoria Category:Royals Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Queens